


Breaking Down

by sinofwriting



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 11. Teacher/Single Parent
Relationships: Aaron Tveit/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Breaking Down

Aaron sighs, sparing a glance at the troubled boy sitting in front of him, before dialing a familiar number.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, this is Aaron.”  
The sigh he gets at the words is nearly the same as his from before. “Do I need to come down and get him?”  
“I think that might be best.” He tells her, keeping his facial expression blank. Saying a quick goodbye, he sets the phone down.

Looking at Gavin, he sighs. “She’ll be here in twenty minutes.”  
Gavin only stares at his shoes, his shoulders moving slightly in a shrug.  
He fights the urge to try and comfort the boy. “C’mon, until she gets here you can help me get the folders organized.” They both stand up and exit the small office.

It’s a quiet between them, as they both put sheet music into folders, Gavin breaking the silence at last. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”  
Aaron keeps his voice at the same low tone as his student. “No one blames you and no one is mad at you.”  
Gavin looks at his favorite teacher, tears in his eyes again. “Why isn’t anyone mad? I keep on breaking down in class, I refuse to stay home. Why isn’t anyone mad?” He repeats the words from before.  
Aaron struggles with what to say to the hurting eleven year old and is saved by Y/N coming into the room, having caught the tail end of what he said.

He watches as she pulls the boy into her arms and how he immediately sinks into the embrace. One of her hands rubbed his back, while the other keeps him tight against her. “We aren’t mad, because you aren’t doing anything wrong. You can’t help it and you aren’t supposed to be able to.” She tells her nephew. She hesitates with her next words, sending a glance at Aaron before saying them anyways. “Losing your parents was rough, Gavin.” She squeezes him tighter, “And it only happened a few months ago. It takes more than a few months to heal.”  
“I just don’t want to hurt anymore.” He sobs, hands clutching at her shirt.  
“I know, I know.” She says, sending a grateful look at Aaron backs, since he had turned, trying to give them as much privacy as he can.

She pulls away from him, wiping his tears away. “I know you want to go to school, but I’ve already talked to the principal, and he’s agreed to let you take some time away as long as you do your work.”  
Gavin nods, not wanting to stay at home all the time, but he also doesn’t want to have a breakdown in school and have his aunt called every week. “Okay.” His voice is thick.  
“Okay.” She ruffles his hair. “How about you go to your locker and get all your stuff. I’ll meet you in the office, alright?”  
He only nods, saying a quick goodbye to Mr. Tveit, before walking out the door.

“Thank you, Aaron for calling me.”  
He waves her thanks off, “It’s no problem. I had a free period and I didn’t want to freak him out more by having him walk to the office.”  
“Sill thank you.” Y/N takes one his hands in hers, squeezing it tightly. “You’ve helped me a lot.”  
The smile he gives her is close to being sad, “Of course I’m helping you. I’ve known you forever, I couldn’t let you drown.”  
She nods, stepping away from. “Join us for tacos tomorrow?” She tilts her head to the door.  
“Of course. I haven’t missed a Thursday yet.”


End file.
